What Happens Next
by MandyKim108
Summary: After Edward, Alice, and Bella came back from Italy things between Bella and Edward become strain. Edward becomes abusive towards Bella. What happens when the one family member who couldn't be trusted around her is the one to save her? What happens when Victoria shows back up? Edward was never Bella's mate.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_Bella_

Laying in the bed watching out the window with tears rolling down my face. We'd just got back to the house and Edward dragged me up here. The rest of the family went hunting and that's when things got bad. He threw me on the bed and told me what a reckless little bitch I was.

"Get your fucking ass up," Edward yells coming into the room.

I scrambled to get up as fast as I could but I wasn't fast enough. He pulled me up by my hair. I screamed out in pain and stood the best I could. He slams me down onto my knees and I cry out in pain once again.

"From now on you little bitch you will do as I fucking say!"

"What...," I was cut off by him slapping me across the face.

I stare at him tears welling in my eyes threatening to fall. I stand there quietly as I stare into his deep black eyes.

My body gave out on me and I slumped towards the ground. I feel myself being picked up by him and his grip on my arm is hurting really badly. I can barely stand as he slammed me on my knees earlier. He throws me down on to the floor before he starts kicking me. He doesn't stop there as he then picks me up by my neck.

_Jasper_

As we got closer to the house I could feel pain. It about knocked me onto my knees when we all heard a scream. I am the first in the house every nerve kicking into gear. I felt this strange urge to protect yet I didn't know what I was protecting. I followed the pain towards Edwards room. When I flew through the door the sight before me made Major rattle his cage. _Kill. Mine. Kill._ Was all my beast was saying. Red clouded my vision when I laid my eyes on Bella. I feel the rest of the family join me and I barely register their emotions as my own anger is evident.

"Go away. This is none of your concern." Edward lifts his arm waving us off.

Bella made eye contact and I could see that she was silently begging us not to leave her alone with him.

"Put her down." I say with as much calm as I can.

"No!"

I glance at Emmett and Rose hoping they would know what I wanted them to do. Em nods and I see as he rushes Edward making him drop Bella. Before she can hit the ground Rose has her in her arms and is rushing out the room towards Carlisle's office. I follow Em and Edward out the window. I see Em struggling to keep a grip on Edward.

"What were you thinkin'? How could ya hurt someone ya claim to love?" I growl out.

"She is a bitch who doesn't know how to stay out of things. I never asked her to come to Italy to save me. I wanted to die, but you people couldn't let me do that."

I put him down and Emmett and I tear him apart. I wouldn't destroy him as it wasn't my job to do. I could feel Alice coming up from behind me. I tell her to go back inside and send Carlisle out.

"Yo, Jazz Man what are we gonna do with Bells? She didn't look too good when we got up there."

"I'm not sure, but I will tell ya that things aren't gonna be pretty by time this is all over with." I look behind me as Carlisle comes out.

"Well, things aren't good. I'm having Esme and Rose take Bella to the hospital. Put him in the basement until we can figure what exactly has happened. Emmett you can come with me after you two are done here. Alice said she needs to talk to you," he says.

"I would much rather go to the hospital. If she needs to talk to me then she can wait until I get back. I need to know with my own eyes that Bella is okay," I say.

"Son, we cant leave Alice here herself in case he gets lose. You're the only one who can keep him there without a fight. I'll send Emmett and Rose home when they've seen her as well. When they get home then you can come by," he tells me.

"What are we going to tell Charlie? We can't exactly tell him Edward did this," Emmett says.

Twenty minutes later I'm sitting in the house with Alice and Edward is down stairs cursing me in every language he could think of. Alice had disappeared upstairs and hasn't come back down yet. When she finally does I can't get a good read on her emotions.

"Jazzy, we need to talk," she says.

**_A/N: I'm ending this here. Up next we'll find out what's going to be said. Let me know if I should continue. Til next time..._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Jasper_

"Jazzy, we need to talk," Alice repeats herself.

"What about?" I ask, keeping an ear on Edward.

"You need to sign these," she says handing me a stack of papers.

I take them and skim through them. I look back at her because she handed me divorce papers. She slightly smiles and sits down next to me.

"What is going on?" I ask.

"I've had a vision and it's time we separate. You knew we weren't going to last forever, but we were supposed to be together for a while. I love you Jazzy, but my mate will be in town a few months and it's time. I'll always love you, but it's more of a family love."

"Have you seen my mate as well?" I ask.

"I have, but you'll have to wait for her to heal. Physically, mentally and emotionally." She smiles.

Emmett and Rose come walking into the house as I hand the signed papers back to Alice. Rose tilts her head to the side and I shake my head indicating that we'd talk later.

"Where is he?" Emmett asks.

"He's still in the cell in the basement. Emmett you need to stop and calm down. He'll be getting his soon." Alice looks at Emmett.

My phone buzzes and I see a text from Peter. I look at Alice and she nods.

_Step out and answer when I call. Peter_

I stepped outside and two seconds later my phone starts ringing. I answer it and put it up to my ear.

_"Major, listen and listen real good. Char and I are coming to visit, but things are gonna get ugly when we show up. I wanna meet your mate an' Eddie is gonna have a lot to answer for. Now when ya go inside youre gonna go to the hospital and visit lil lady and tell her we'll see y'all soon."_

He hangs up and I head back inside to let the rest of them know I was heading out. I'd have to hunt before heading to the hospital. I didn't want to bring any more type of hurt to Bella.

"I'm heading out for a hunt, then I'll be heading to the hospital. Call if he gets too out of hand and you can't handle him," I say.

"He won't be no trouble. He can't attach his missing parts since they're in metal boxes. Say hello from me, please," Alice says.

"I will."

_Bella_

I come to with machines beeping all around me. I groan because I know exactly what the beeping is. I'm in the hospital, but for the life of me I can't remember why. I open my eyes and see that it's dark in the room. The shades are shut so I can't tell if it's day or night time. I see someone move out of the corner of my eye.

"Calm down Bella. Its just me," Jasper says.

"What? What happened?" I ask.

"What do you remember?" He comes closer.

"Ah, Bella. It's good to see that you're awake." Carlisle comes into the room.

"She doesn't remember what happened." Jasper looks at him.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Carlisle asks me.

"I remember Rose carrying me to your office and then everything went black." My voice above a whisper.

"Do you remember anything before Rose carrying you to my office?" He asks.

"No, but why does my neck hurt?" I ask.

"Bella, Edward was choking you. He made you lose your breath which caused you to pass out. You have braces on both knees and will have to be put on bed rest until your back is healed."

"Edward wouldn't do that to me. He loves me," I say.

"Dear, he's been abusing you. I've taken x-rays and you've got sprains in several places. Your knees will probably require surgery in the future. Your back will heal in a few months given you take it easy." He looks over my chart. "Also, he's been taking your blood. I'm not sure if he's been drinking it or not, but that much blood loss is risky and suspicious."

"He's been takin' her blood!" Jasper jumps up out of his chair with a growl.

"Calm down son," Carlisle says, putting his hand on Jasper's shoulder.

"What about my dad?" I ask, keeping an eye on Jasper.

"Well, for now I'll be telling him that you were in a car accident that killed Edward. I'm going to suggest that you stay with us until you heal. With him being busy at work it'd be best for you to be with us."

"Oh, Peter and Charlotte will be coming to visit, but I'm sure he knows we'll have Bella staying with us." Jasper takes my hand in his.

"Your friends from your past?" I ask.

"Yes, I'm not sure what Peter knows, but I'm sure it's not good," Jasper says. "When will she be able to get out of here?"

"Tomorrow morning. Are you staying with her tonight?"

"Yes, I won't be leaving her side. If you need help with him let me know and I'll come, but I won't leave her alone."

**_A/N: I'll be ending this here. I won't be posting another chapter until I can get it prewritten to chapter 10. Hope you enjoy and Happy Holidays!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Bella_

I wake up to see Jasper and Carlisle standing by the door talking. I couldn't really hear anything over the beeping machines. Jasper must've felt my curiosity because the two of them turn to face me. Jasper makes his way over to my side and Carlisle says he would be right back with the discharge papers. Jasper asks how I'm feeling and I ask if he couldn't already tell.

"You're nervous, scared, and angry. I'm not sure what you're nervous about. I'm guessing you're scared because of going back to the house where Edward is. I'm sure you're angry because you think we're making up the whole Edward abusing you, but that's not the case. When we get back to the house Carlisle is going to show you the medical reports. If we weren't claiming that Edward is dead then the hospital would've had to call the police for suspecting abuse. We don't need the cops trying to dig around on us. We also don't need your dad thinking he could take Edward in. We'll talk a little more when we get back to the house. Carlilse is taking the day off to help you get settled in. Charlie will be out to visit you tomorrow when he has some time off."

"Why do I have to stay at the house? That's way too close for my comfort. You're right about me being scared because of Edward. I'm angry, but not at you guys. I'm angry at myself for falling for his sorry ass. I mean I remember everything he did to me and I can't believe I found myself in that position. I'm nervous because what if my dad wants me to go home with him. I don't want to be a burden to any one, but I'm not going to be able to take care of myself for a while now," I tell him.

"Look, I've got a cabin close to the house, but not too close. I'll go talk to Carlisle and see if we can't set you up there. Everything works properly in the cabin. There's a T.V. and Wi-Fi. He shouldn't have a problem with it, but I want to make sure it's okay with him." He gets up to leave the room.

I nod because there was no way in the world I'd be going back to that house. Not after everything I went through.

_Jasper_

I left the room in search of Carlisle so I could talk to him about taking Bella to my cabin. The fear I felt coming from her when I told her we'd be going to the house almost dropped me to my knees. I bump right into Carlisle, which is a shock all on its own since I'm a vampire.

"Son?" Carlisle asks.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention. Can we speak in your office right quick?"

"Sure," he says.

When we get to his office, he shuts the door, and tells me to take a seat. I sit in one of the seats across from his desk. He takes a seat and puts the paperwork down on his desk.

"What is it, son?" He asks, concern flowing through him.

"It's about Bella. When you said something about her coming back to the house there was instant fear. She's afraid of going back to the house where Edward is. Would I be able to take her to my cabin near the house, so maybe she isn't so afraid."

"May I ask what is going on between the two of you?"

"She's my mate. I've always felt very protective over her. After seeing her in the shape she was in yesterday made the major come out. I've got him under control, but feeling the fear coming off her makes us both shaky. Would it be best for her to go to the house, with him still there, while she's in the shape she's in?"

"No, it wouldn't be best. I agree with you there as her healing may be delayed if she's in the same house as him. We'll take the discharge papers to her room, then you two can head to your cabin. I'll have Rose and Emmett get that set up right away."

My phone vibrates in my pocket and I slide it out.

_Tell doc not to worry about it. Char and I got here earlier than expected and shall be setting up your cabin. We're stopping for human food and other things your cabin doesn't have right now. See you soon Major. Peter_

"Char and Peter are here. They'll be setting up the cabin. I'm sure Bella would be happy to get out here."

"Are you sure it's wise for them to be around Bella?"

"Carlisle, they don't feed off innocents. You know that for a fact. Bella Will be perfectly safe with them around. If I had an inkling that either of them meant any harm to her then they wouldn't be here." I look him in the eyes.

**_A/N: Here is chapter 3. I will post chapter 4 tomorrow! Let me know what you think. Til next time..._**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Jasper_

As I was pushing Bella out of the hospital she asks if I'd be willing to stop at a cafe so she could have a decent coffee and muffin. I smile and tell her we'd stop at the diner and I'd get her coffee and muffin. She smiles up at me and asks if Carlisle was really okay with her staying at the cabin. I nod and tell her he'd be by after work to check in on her. She asks if Rose, Emmett, Alice, and Esme were mad at her. I shook my head and asked what made her think that.

"I haven't seen any of them since I've been in the hospital. You haven't left my side, but Alice hasn't been with you. I haven't seen Emmett, Rose, or Esme since that day," she says.

"Rose and Esme are the ones who brought you in. Emmett came in shortly afterwards and they all three visited with you. We'll talk more about Alice and I at a later time. Know that Alice isn't mad at you. I'm sure she'll be by the cabin sooner rather than later." I help her into the car.

After stopping at the diner and grabbing two coffees and two muffins we are finally pulling up to the cabin. Peter, Char, Emmett, Rose, and Esme were standing in front of the cabin. I wondered why they were all here and Edward is still at the house. I get out and look at them.

"Dontcha worry Major. Char and I took care of Eddie for now. Pixie went to meet her mate and will be back by tomorrow."

"Alright, how about y'all head in and I'll help Bella inside. Esme, she may need help to the restroom. She's had two cups of coffee," I say.

"I'll help her," Char says.

"Ya sure?" I ask.

"We'll talk later Major, but ya know I'd never harm her," Char tells me.

I walked around to the back of the car and get Bella's wheelchair before gently lifting her out of the car. I put her in the chair and tell her to prepare for the calvery. She laughs and says that Em and Esme must've been worried about her. I smile down at her and tell her Rose is also very worried about her. She shakes her head and says she'll believe it when she sees it.

_Bella_

Jasper wheels me into the cabin and Rose comes walking over kneeling down in front of me.

"How you feeling Bella?" She asks.

"Been better. I'm just happy to be out of the hospital. Can one of you lovely women help me to the restroom? Human needs a human minute," I say.

"I'll help ya sug," a female with bright red eyes says.

"You must be Peter and Char! I've heard a lot about the two of you from Jasper here. Thanks Char that means a lot," I tell her with smile.

"We'll get to know each other later hon. My mate will take good care of ya." Peter tips his hat to me.

I smile and Char rolls me down the hall and to the only bathroom. I felt awkward having someone I barely knew helping me, but she offered and I needed the help. Once I was situated back in my chair she takes me to the bedroom.

"Thought ya might wanna get some comfy clothes on. Emmett and Rose went to your house and gathered some things for you."

"I'm okay in these for now. I would like a decent meal and maybe a bath," I tell her.

"Then let's getcha something to eat then one of us will help with a bath."

She wheels me back out to the living room where Jasper helps me onto the couch and puts a tray over my lap. Peter brings in a plate with a small taco and rice. I look at Esme and she shakes her head.

"Sorry, hon its been a while since I've cooked for anyone including myself, so if it's not edible let me know," Peter says, if he could blush I bet he would be.

I took a bite and it was better than the tacos I made myself. "Peter, are you sure you don't cook everyday? This is absofuckinglutely delicious."

"Thanks hon," he tells me.

Jasper sits next to me and shakes his head. Char and Peter sit on the couch across from me. Esme, Rose, and Em sit in the other chairs in the room.

"So, what did Carlisle say?" Emmett asks.

"Well, her back is pretty bruised up, her knees are shattered in several places, she's got a couple broken ribs, her vocal chords are bruised up since he was choking her, and her shoulder is dislocated. She needs to stay off her feet so it gives her knees and back a chance to heal," Jasper answers for me.

"Would you like that bath now?" Esme asks.

"Is it okay for me to be taking one?"

"Yes, I've called Carlisle and he said to wrap your knees in plastic." She smiles.

**_A/N: Here is chapter 4! I will post 5 tomorrow. Let me know what you think! Til next time..._**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_Bella_

Its been two days since I've been out of the hospital and staying with Jasper. Char, Peter, Jasper, and I all got to know each other. Peter was another Emmett except he could pull it off a lot better. Char was a mix of Alice, Esme and Rose.

"Darlin' ya okay?" Jasper asks.

"Yeah, I'm just getting bored," I say.

"What would ya like to do?" He sits next to me.

"I'd love to get out of the house, but there's not much to do here. Honestly I'm sick of sitting around," I tell him.

"Well, how about the four of us head to Seattle and we'll do a walk around the park or something," Char says.

"That'd be nice except for the fact that it's a rare sunny day." I look out the window.

"The weather in Seattle calls for cloudy and light rains all day," Peter says looking up from his phone.

"Really? Did you do that on purpose?" I ask throwing a pillow at him.

"No, it popped up on my phone. Forks is a sunny warm 76 while Seattle is a cloudy rainy 50," he tells me showing me his phone.

Char smacks him in the back of the head and looks at me with a smile. I laugh and look at Jasper. He says he'll call Carlisle and have him come check me out.

"If he says it's okay then we'll head out to Seattle and spend the day there." Jasper pulls out his phone.

Two very long hours later and Char, Peter, Em, Rose, Jasper, and I are headed to Seattle. Carlilse told them I was okay to go, but they needed to do small leg exercises. Rose asked if that was safe to be doing and he said as long as I wasn't walking on my legs I'd be fine.

"So, when we get to the next stop we'll do the leg exercises." Jasper looks back at me in the rearview mirror.

I nod and lay my head against the window. The cool glass helped my headache and I wondered if I was allowed to take any thing for the headaches I'd been getting for the last two days.

"Ya alright back there sug," Char asks me from in front of me.

"Did we bring anything do drink and eat?" I ask.

"No, but we're pulling into a gas station since we need to fill up," Jasper says.

_Jasper_

As we pull into the gas station Rose says to stop real quick. I hit the brakes as gently as I could and she jumps into the back next to Bella.

"Jas, has she eaten anything today?" Rose asks.

"Yeah, she's had breakfast and lunch before we left the house. They weren't small portions and she cleaned her plates. Why?"

"She passed out. We need to get her something sugary. I bet she's got low blood sugar. It happens." She says.

I jump out of the car and run at human pace to the very back of the car. Char and Peter had laid the seat back so she was lying flat on her back. Emmett went in to get her a soda and a candy bar. I asked him to grab a couple sodas, a couple bottles of water, and some snacks. I hand him my card and he tells me that he has it handled. I get into the car and look at Peter.

"She'll be just fine, Major. Why don't you let me drive the rest of the way and ya can sit back here with her." Peter smiles.

I nod and when she wakes up I ask how she's feeling. She tells me she's fine, but would like something to drink. Emmett comes back to the car and hands her a bottle of soda. She has a bit of trouble opening it, so I take it from her and open it from her.

"How about when we get to the park we'll do the leg exercises. I think I'll call carlisle and let him know well be staying in town for the night. Well head back to town tomorrow morning." I look down at her.

"Why do that? I'll be fine," she says.

"I'm sure you will be, but I don't want to overdo it so we're gonna stay for the night," I tell her.

Char and Rose get in the middle seats and turn to face us. Peter asks which park she'd like to go to and she tells us that she doesn't really care. We drive around until we find a park that had coverage so we wouldn't get soaked while roaming around. Emmett says he's gonna walk around and see if he can find a decent place for food. Char and Rose said they were gonna walk around and enjoy the nice scenery the park offered. Peter took Bella's wheelchair out of the back and I helped her out. We wheeled her over to the gazebo and started her leg exercises.

**_A/N: Here is chapter 5! Hope you guys are enjoying this story! Let me know what you think. Til next time..._**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_Jasper_

Its been two months and Bella is getting the braces off her knees. Peter and Char have gone to gather Eddies parts from where they buried them. Bella and I have gotten closer, but she doesn't know that she's my mate.

"Jas, can we leave? I'm so ready to get these things off. Maybe I'll finally be able to get up and move around some." She calls from the living room.

"Coming darlin'," I say smiling as I leave my study.

I gathered my keys and wallet before helping Bella out of the house and into rhe new truck I bought. This was the first time she'd be riding in it and I made sure her chair would be covered if it rained.

"So, you're hoping to walk around after we leave the appointment?" I ask.

"Yeah, but I'm not sure how well my back is doing. I mean I'd love to be able to at least a little bit, but I'll understand if I can't," she tells me.

"We'll see, but if you can't then we'll figure something out," I say squeezing her hand.

She smiles and watch as we drive through the trees getting out to the driveway. She grabs my free hand and laces our fingers. For the past month she'd hold onto my hand and I never felt more at peace. I remember the first time Charlie came to the cabin to see her.

_~Flashback~_

_It'd been a week since Bella has been out of the hospital and Charlie called telling her he was coming by to check in on her. She gave him directions and I told him that my brother would be at the edge of the drive waiting._

_"Why ya so nervous sug?" Char asks her._

_"I haven't really seen my dad since I've been back from Italy. E..he had an issue with me spending time at home. This will be the first time I've seen him since the accident," she tells us._

_"Darlin' everything will be fine. He's gotta be worried about ya since he hasn't seen ya in a while."_

_Peter and Charlie come walking in smiling and laughing. Bella smiles and I could feel relief coming from her. Charlie rushes to Bella's side and she slaps his hands away._

_"Now, what in the world happened? I get a call from Carlisle telling me you and Edward were in an accident in Seattle and he was heading up there. He tells me their admitting you and Edward is no longer alive," he says before looking at me. "Sorry about that by the way."_

_"No worries from here," I tell him._

_"How are you holding up?" He asks her._

_~End of flashback~_

_Bella_

As we were driving to the doctors office I remember how my dad reacted to the story. The family and I decided that we would kill him off because by the end of the month he wouldn't be alive.

_~Flashback~_

_"How are you holding up?" My dad asks me._

_"I'm sore all over the place, but I'm just happy I'm alive," I tell him._

_"What happened?" He asks looking between Jasper and I._

_"Edward, Jasper and I went to Seattle for the day since the new bookstore opened. Jasper's brother and sister showed up so he left Edward and I. I went to buy a couple of books and told him that I didn't want him to pay for the books. We got into an argument and it lasted on our way home. We got onto ths highway when another car ran right into us. I don't remember what happened after that because I passed out. I woke in the hospital not remembering much." I look down._

_"My brother, sister, and I came up on the accident. Once I realized who it was I called the paramedics and Carlisle. The three of us rushed to the hospital after Bella was loaded. When Carlisle got there they already announced Edward being dead. I never really got along with him so I'm not as upset as the rest of the family. When Carlisle said she could stay at the house I felt that it was too soon for her and offered my place. Bella's a blast to have around and I have no issue helping her out," Jasper tells my dad as he turned to Jasper._

_"How do you shower? Use the bathroom?" He asks._

_"Me, Rose, or Esme help her out. Jasper and Peter are the cooks while Emmett is the entertainer. Of course Carlisle is her doctor and he should be here soon." Char speaks up._

_~End of flashback~_

"Bella? You okay?" Jasper asks breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thinking of the day my dad came over," I say.

"Well, we're here. Ready to get this done?" He smiles.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**_Bella_**

Jasper left Carlisle and I during the appointment so he could hunt. Carlisle asks how I'm feeling and I tell him that I'm fine, but I'm ready to be out of the chair. He smiles and take a me back for an x-Ray. After he runs his tests we head back to his office to wait for the results.

"How is Jasper treating you?" He asks.

"Why? You're not going to make me go to the main house, are you?" I ask.

"No, no that's not it at all sweetheart," he says. "I'm just making sure you're comfortable."

"Jasper's treating me just fine. I'm really enjoying being able to spend the time with him and his little family." I smile.

"Have you been doing your leg exercises?"

"I have been. Jasper and Peter make sure I do them daily. We usually go outside and do them."

"Well, your knees are alright to be taken out of the braces. I would like you to try and take it easy. Yes, you can move around, but don't push it because that could end badly. Your knees will require surgery in a year or so, but if you'd like to do it sooner than we can. Rest as much as possible. Let others help you like you've been doing and you should be okay. If you need anything, please, let me know," he says.

"Can we take these off now?" I ask, hopeful and smiling.

"Yes, but please let Jasper or Peter help you in and out of the car. Use your chair as I really don't want you pushing it. Our next appointment will be in a month. We'll check your back and knees again. If you are in pain call me and let me know," he tells me.

"I'm sure Jasper will let you know if I feel any type of pain. He'd be the first to know," I say.

"I sure will. She thinks she can get away with trying to hide her pain," Jasper says walking into the office.

I shrug because I was used to being clumsy so this wasn't new, but it was the first time someone I thought loved me put me in this situation. Jasper asks if we're done and Carlisle relays everything to him. Jasper helps me back into the chair and says when we get back to the cabin we'd go for a small walk.

**_Jasper_**

After we got back to the cabin Alice and her mate, Trent, were waiting on the porch. Bella groans and I ask if she's okay. She shakes her head and she knows Trent from California. She didn't know what happened to him, but he disappeared two weeks before she left. I get out and ask Alice to head inside, but she tells me the doors are locked.

"Darlin' your gonna have to stay put for a second. Trent, why don't you come with me and Ali, I trust you to stay with Bell. Get in the truck and don't leave."

"Jas, I don't want anything...," Bella starts.

"I'll be fine. The door being locked can mean two things. One Peter and Char left, not knowing when we'd be back so they locked it up or something happened and this is a sign," I tell her. "I'm just gonna check around the cabin and then I'll call Peter."

"Fine, just hurry back. You promised a walk damn it," she says.

"I will," I say kissing her head.

Trent and I leave the girls in the truck and run a perimeter check. I didn't notice any new or unwanted scents around so I was hoping that the two of them are in Seattle hunting or something. I tell Trent to head back to the truck and keep guard until I knew for sure. I dial Peter's number and he answered first ring.

_"What can I do for ya Major?"_

"Did y'all lock up the cabin?" I ask.

_"Yes, sir, we weren't sure if we were gonna be back before y'all an' I knew the Pixie would be stoppin' by. I didn't think ya would want her going through yours and Bell's things."_

"Your right. I was just making sure everything was alright before taking Bell in. Ali and Trent are here, but as soon as we get rid of them, Bell and I are gonna walk to the stream I showed you and Char."

_"Alright, we'll try to be home soon. See y'all later, Major,"_ he says.

We hang up and I race back to the cabin and truck. I see Alice standing outside talking to Trent so I went to unlock the front door. I then went and grabbed Bella's chair from the back. I helped her out and into the house. I ask if she'd like something to drink and she nods.

"So, you and Jasper?" I hear Alice ask.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**_Jasper_**

I walk back into the room with her drink and hand it to her. She smiles and sends me a small wave of terror. I smile and help Bell on the couch before sitting next to her. Alice looks between the two of us and smiles. I shake my head and look at Ali.

"There's nothing going on between us, Ali. She's still healing and I'm helping her out."

"Sure, that's why Bella looked at you like you hung the moon when you asked her if she'd like something to drink," Alice says looking at Bella.

"Alice!" Bella blushes bright red.

Alice laughs and looks at Trent. Trent shakes his head and tells her that he's staying out of this one. Bella looks at Alice and asks why Trent is here with her.

"Hasn't anyone told you?" She asks.

"Told me what?" Bella looks at me.

"Peter, Char, and I have been trying to tell you that Ali and I are no longer together. Trent is Ali's mate, but you won't take that as an answer, darlin'," I tell her.

"Wait, so you two really aren't married anymore? Why? What happened?" Bella sits forward and fear is seeping through her feelings.

"Bella calm down because nothing is your fault. I had a vision of our true mates while you were in the hospital. That's why I wasn't here when you got out. I was meeting Trent and letting Jasper spend time with his family." Alice grabs Bella's hand.

"Jas, why didnt you say anything about your true mate?" She asks.

"Hon, that's not something you need to worry your pretty lil head," Peter says walking in the house.

"Petey!" Bell smiles.

"How ya doing hon?" He asks taking a squat in her chair.

"Hon? Petey? What in the world?" Alice looks at me.

"They've got a special bond. So do her and Char."

"Pixie. Pixies mate." Peter nods before looking at Bell. "Ya hungry hon?"

"Tacos?" She asks.

"Of course. Char should be back soon with some movies and snacks. We're gonna do a movie night tonight," he tells her.

Alice watches the two of them and I can tell she's upset that she and Peter never got along like that. Bella asks if she can help him and he carries her into the kitchen sitting her at the table.

"Ya can make your tacos and keep me company," he says.

**_Bella_**

Alice, Trent, and Jasper sat in the living room talking and Peter was keeping me company while I ate.

"Did ya know Pixie is upset 'cause we get along?" Peter looks at me.

"Figured that out when she called me out on the nickname. When will Char be back? I did promise that she could take me shopping," I say.

"She's going shopping!" We hear Alice screech from the living room.

"Oops," I say.

Peter shakes his head and hands me his phone. I look down to see a picture of a really pretty two story house. I look back at Peter in question because I wasn't sure what I was looking at.

"That's our house in Texas," he says.

"Its beautiful. Why am I looking at a picture of it though?" I ask.

"After you get better I expect a visit from you and Major," he tells me.

"You and Char are leaving?" I instantly get sad.

"No, we're not leavin' hon. When ya get better though we're gonna be headin' down that way." He smiles.

"Not sure Jas, will stay around much longer. I'm sure after I'm better he'll be off in search of his true mate," I say.

"We'll see," he says while muttering, "ya damn pixie. Why did ya have to open your big mouth."

I shake my head and finish off my food. I really didn't want to think about Jasper leaving even though I know he will. They'll all eventually leave and I'll be alone once again. I drop the fork I had in my hand and start hyperventilating. The Volturi expect me to be changed, but how will that happen. Peter waves his hand in front of my face as Jasper comes hauling ass into the kitchen.

"What's wrong with her?!" Jasper yells.

"I don't know Major. She was eating then she was doing this," Peter tells him.

Jasper takes Peter's place in front of me and puts his hands on my face. He starts sending me calming vibes and I slouch in my seat. He looks behind him at Peter and I see Peter nod once before leaving the room.

"Look pixie. You and your mate are gonna have to leave. Bell isn't really up to company and she needs some rest. Major will call you and let ya know when you can come back," I hear Peter say to Alice.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**_Bella_**

Jasper made Peter make sure Alice and Trent left leaving the two of us alone. Jasper put me in the wheelchair and I wheeled myself to the bedroom. I couldn't be alone with Jasper right this second. Once I was in the room I climbed into the bed without needing help.

"Bell, ya know that I'm not leavin' don't ya?" I hear Jasper's voice ask from the doorway.

I close my eyes and make myself even my breath. I did need to rest and might as well do it now. I hear the door close shortly before hearing the front door close. I start crying because of course I'd lose the ones I care about soon. Peter and Char had their own lives. Jas would be finding his true mate. The Cullens would probably leave if Edward were to die.

"Sug, can I come in?" Char asks.

"Yeah," I whisper knowing she could hear me.

"Sug, why ya cryin'? Why is Major out there destroying the forest?" She asks sitting on the bed.

I shake my head and bury my face in the pillow. I hear the front door open and boots stomping to the bedroom. I roll over just as Peter enters the room.

"Damn that pixie to the pits of hell." He turns after one look at me and stomps out the door.

"What happened while I was gone?" Char asks.

"Alice and her mate were here after Jas and I got back from my appointment. Alice then asks me what's going on with me and Jas. I tell her nothing, then she tells me her and Jas aren't married anymore. She said she seen his true mate. I know when I'm better you all will leave and I'll be alone once again." I look anywhere, but at her.

"Cryin' out loud. Look, Major is gonna kill me for this, but I think ya need to know," she says.

"Know what?"

"Major will not be leavin' ya after ya get better. Y'all are stuck together like glue. Pete an' I will never leave ya. If the Cullens leave then so be it, but ya will never be alone. Major never told ya that he came down here while they were all in Alaska and felt what ya were goin' through, but ya will never feel like that again." She gives me a stern look and I nod.

**_Jasper_**

After I say that and get no response I head out the front door. I go deep into the woods and start tearing up anything in my path. Peter comes out and asks if I'm alright. I kept destroying things ignoring him because I was pissed. Bell thought I was going to leave her when in fact I couldn't leave her even if I tried, which I wouldn't. Alice had to go and stick her nose in something that didn't need it. She pissed me off more and I couldn't believe that I was married to her for so long.

"Major! Ya need to get back to hon in there. She's very upset and needs ya," Peter tells me.

"She doesn't want to be near me. She wouldn't even look my direction after I asked ya to leave." I throw the last branch.

"She's upset and confused. Ya comin' out here like that especially when she's upset makes her think you'll leave. She thinks once she's better we're all leavin' her. Char an' I have tried reassurin' her, but ya are her mate and can reassure better than us."

"She doesn't know that shes my mate," I say looking at him.

"Then ya need to tell her. It'll be better if ya tell her now rather than letting her find out when we question Eddie," he tells me.

We head back to the cabin and as we get in view we hear Char and Bell in the living room. I look at Peter and he shrugs his shoulders. We walk in the door to see Bell and Char sitting on the couch watching a movie.

"What are y'all doin'?" Peter asks.

"Watching a movie since we got bored waiting on the two of ya," Char says not looking up from the movie.

"Can I get you anything to drink darlin'?" I ask Bell.

"No, but can you take me to the kitchen. I want to make my popcorn, but I don't want to push myself. I walked to the living room without using my chair," she says.

I pick her up bridal style and carry her to the kitchen. I sit her on the island and grab a packet of popcorn. I popped into the microwave and set the timer. I then walk towards Bella.

"We need to talk," I say.

"About?" She asks.

"Us."

"What about us?" She asks mumbling under her breath, "I wish there was an us."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**_Jasper_**

"Want to talk in the other room?" I ask.

"Sure," Bella tells me.

I pick her up and carry her into the bedroom. I sit her on the bed before closing the door and sitting next to her. I turn my head to face her and she looks at me.

"There's something I haven't told you and it's not because I was keeping it from you. I was going to tell you once you got better because I didn't want you thinking I was saying it just to make you feel better."

"What is it?"

"Its about my mate. Before you start just listen to what I have to say. When Alice told me about her vision I already had an idea on who my mate was. After Alice told me that my mate would need to heal mentally, physically, and emotionally I knew who it was. Do you have an idea who I'm talking about?"

"What do you mean heal emotionally, mentally, and physically?"

"Bella. I'm talking about you. Emotionally as in you needed to get over all the feelings you had or have for Eddie. Mentally as you had to remember what happened and you have. Physically should be obvious since you can barely move on your own," I tell her.

"Wait, I'm your mate? I thought I was Edward's mate," she says.

"No, you are strictly Eddie's singer. Your blood calls to him more than it will any other vampire. When a vampire finds their mate they will get a complete feeling. You don't have to be an empath to feel when you're near your mate. The first time I met you I had an idea that we were mates, but I couldn't do anything at the time."

"But you left as well," she tells me.

"I did, but I didnt stay gone as long as you may think. I came back about two days after we left because I couldn't stand being away from you. Why do you think I ripped Eddie apart for hurting you?"

"I didn't know you ripped him apart," she says.

"Is that really all ya heard outta that hon?" Peter asks from the door way.

"Go away Captain." I look at Bella with a smile.

"Nope, y'all are missin' the movie and your popcorn won't stop beeping," he says.

"It is a good movie," Bell says to me.

"Fine, but we are not done with this talk," I tell her.

**_Bella_**

After two movies and a bowl of popcorn I'm ready for bed. Jasper carries me to the room and says Char will be in to help with my bath soon. I ask what he plans on doing and he says he's going to hunt before coming back to finish our talk. I smile and he kisses me on the top of my head before leaving the room.

"Alright let's getcha in the tub," Char says walking in smiling.

"You knew Jas and I were mates, didn't you?" I ask her.

"I did an' I was tryin' to tell ya that earlier, but ya weren't listening." She laughs.

I shake my head and smile. She helps me into the bathroom and starts the tub for me. She tells me to strip before helping me into the tub. She says to yell when I'm finished and she would be back to help me out. She said our shopping trip would have to wait for a bit since we'd be busy this week with talking about Eddie. I nod and sink down into hot bath.

An hour later me and Char are sitting in the bed talking about Jasper and Peters antics. She asks if I still want to become a vampire and before I can answer Jasper comes walking into the bedroom.

"Peter said that y'all are going hunting and he's waiting for you." He looks at Char.

"See y'all tomorrow," she says walking out of the room.

Jasper and I shake our heads and I pat the empty spot next to me. Jasper climbs in and I settle against the headboard. He turns his body sideways and looks at me.

"What else did we need to talk about?"

"You being my mate," he says.

"I believe being your mate. I mean Edward and I never got this close and especially not as fast as the two of us. I don't find myself trying to change just to please you. I love talking to you and you don't tell me what I can and can't do."

"Wait, what do you mean he told you what you could do and couldn't do?"

"Exactly that. After we got back from Italy didn't you notice that I spent more time at the house than I did at home. That's because I wanted to go and see the pack one day so I could let them know I was alive. He flipped out and that's when the abuse started."


End file.
